The 9th Digidestioned
by Digi Poke DBZ freak
Summary: Tai and the others are back, trying to deafeat new evils with new allies!


b#01- The ninth Digidestioned- The Mission   
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon would I write this?  
Authors note: This Digimon story takes place 3 years after the battle with Apocalypsemon. Tai   
and Sora and T.K. and Kari have admitted their feelings for each other.   
Chapter 1  
"Come on T.K. hurry up!" Matt called to his little brother T.K. Izzy, has called every one of the   
Digidestions for a meeting. When they got there every one else was there. The rest of the Digidestions   
were Tai, who was the unofficial leader, Sora, who was Tai's girlfriend, Mimi, who seamed very ditsy but a   
very good friend, Joe, who was very reliable, and Kari, who was Tai's little sister and T.K.'s girlfriend.   
Matt and Joe are 15. Tai, Sora, Mimi and Izzy are 14. Kari and T.K. are 12. "We have a problem." Said   
Izzy to everyone else. "What's wrong?" Asked Joe. "And who is that?" He pointed to a midget behind   
Izzy. "Don't you remember me?" The midget said. "It's me, Tentomon!" Everyone, except Izzy, looked   
shocked. "I got this e-mail from Gennai." Izzy said. "Hello Digidestions. I'm afraid I have some bad   
news. There are evil Digimon back again. One of them is in Japan." Gennai told them. "Why is he in   
Japan?" Kari asked. "You're probably wondering why is in Japan." Gennai continued. "There is a 9th   
Digidestioned you must find." "What is her name?" Sora asked Gennai. "You're probably wondering   
what her name is. Her name is… Sandra." Izzy stood up shocked. "Sandra!" He screamed. "Calm down   
Izzy, I know you know her." Gennai went on. "So you know where to find her and her Digimon. The evil   
Digimon's name is Magentawoman. She looks like a pink dog. I will be sending you each your Digimon   
once I get a hold of them. Good luck, Digidestions." That was the end of Gennai's mail. "So who's this   
Sandra?" Matt asked Izzy. "Uh, um well… just a girl." Izzy said. "Ooh." Said Taichi. "Izzy's got a   
girlfriend!" Tai said teasing him. Izzy blushed deeply. "Let's hurry up and find her. Where does she live   
Izzy?" Mimi asked her. "I'll lead you to her house, it's kinda far away." Izzy told her. Suddenly, Agumon   
appeared. Will they be able to find Sandra? Find out in part 2!  
Chapter 2- Meeting Sandra  
At Sandra's house. The alarm went off and Sandra stood up, yawing. Then she screamed. "Don't be   
scared!" The thing in front of her said. 'I'm Nicamon, your Digimon partner." "Oh yeah," Sandra said. "I   
remember Izzy telling me about Digimon." "I'm the In-training stage" Nicamon told her. Just then her   
doorbell rang. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," She said. She opened the door and saw Izzy and his friends.   
"Hi Izzy, guess what I'm a Digidestioned!" Sandra said as soon as she saw him. "We'll guess we don't   
have to explain anything." Matt said. After introductions everyone went to find Magentawoman. "What's   
that?" T.K. said looking into the sky. "Oh no!" Said Tai. "I knew we should have killed it one of the   
three times we battled it. It's Kuwagumon." "C'mon this will be a good practice battle for us." Sandra   
said. *** Nicamon digivolve to Chelmon *** ~~ Digimon Analyzer: Chelmon is a psychic type Digimon.   
I wonder if its attack, Psychic Blast, is any good. ~~ Patamon appeared with everyone else and joined in the   
battle. "Super Shocker, Boom Bubble, Pepper Breath!" All three of the past Digimon used their attacks   
but it did near nothing to Kuwagumon. "Psychic Blast!" Chelmon pulled out a wand and a strand of light   
shot out the side, hitting Kuwagumon hard. Kuwagumon (These long Digimon names are a killer to write   
over and over ?) fell out of the sky, dissolving when he hit the ground. "We did it," screamed Chelmon as   
Gabumon appeared. After Patamon and Gabumon meet Sandra and Chelmon they decided to postpone   
looking for Magentawoman till the next day. When Sandra got home and opened the door, someone   
jumped out from behind the door. He looked like a humanoid. ~~ Mechmon: We don't need to worry   
about him Sandra, he's just a rookie. ~~ "Wait I come in peace!" Mechmon told them. "I need you to   
follow me!" For some stupid reason Sandra and Chelmon decided to follow him. When they got where   
they wanted to go a pink dog jumped out of the bushes. "Oh no!" Chelmon said. ~~ That's   
Magentawoman. Magentawoman is a Mega stage, but has more power than all the Dark Masters. ~~   
***Chelmon digivolve to, Phemon. *** ~~ Phemon is a psychic Digimon that looks like a huge golden   
bird. You don't want to mess with it and it's Psychic Shock attack. ~~~ "I don't have time to deal with   
this." Magentawoman said. "Shellmon, you deal with it." "Psychic Shock!" "Water Spray!" When   
Phemon's attack hit's Shellmon's it turned the water back and hit Shellmon, dissolving it. Sandra jumped   
on Phemon's back. "C'mon!" She told Phemon. "Take me to Sora's house, it won't be safe at my home."   
But will it be safe at Sora's house Sandra? Find out in Chapter 3  
Chapter 3- A new Mega  
At Sora's house: "Who are you? What do you want?" Sora asked the Digimon. "I'm Perromon,   
Magentawoman's number 2." ~~ Perromon: a dog type Digimon, Mega stage. ~~ "I'll protect you Sora!"   
Said Biomon as she was transferred to Sora's house. *** Biomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon   
digivolve to Garudumon *** "Wing Blade!" Garudumon's attack came to Perromon and then, "Echoing   
Bark!" Sound waves came out of Perromon's mouth, shattering Garudumon's Wing Blade. They kept   
going and knocked Garudumon out of the sky, de-digivolving her to Biomon again. "Biomon!" Screamed   
Sora. Her crest started growing with a very bright light. *** Biomon warp digivolve to Phenixmon ***   
"Crimson Light!" Phenixmon said. "Ack!" Said Perromon. "I'm out of here!" He said running away.   
On Perromon's way back to Magentawoman's hideout he saw Sandra riding on Phemon. "Here's where I   
get my raise." He thought shooting his Echoing Bark. It hit Phemon, de-digivolving her to Chelmon.   
They both fell thousands of feet, to their death. To be continued don't you hate Cliffhangers?   
Chapter 4- the musical bad guys  
"Izzy tell me again why we are taking this walk?" Tentomon asked. "I don't know. I just have a   
felling something is wrong with her. Tentomon look in the sky!" Izzy told him. "Why, that Sandra and   
Chelmon. What are they doing?" "They're falling! Tentomon you know what to do!" "Right Izzy!" ***   
Tentomon digivolve to Kabutarymon *** Kabutarymon flew up into the sky and caught Chelmon and   
Sandra. "Thank you, Izzy." Sandra told them. "Hey you guys!" Sandra, Izzy, Kabutarymon, and   
Chelmon looked into the sky and saw Phenixmon and Sora. They landed and Phenixmon went back to   
Yokomon. "We've been attacked!" Sora and Sandra said at the same time. "You girls can stay at my   
place tonight." Izzy said. At Matt and T.K.'s house: "C'mon Matt let's play another game!" "No way you   
already beat me 5 times in a row and at Mortal Kombat, I basically am the master of that game!" T.K.   
struggled not to laugh. "Stop fighting you two." Matt and T.K. jumped. "HA HA HA!" It's just me,   
Pixiemon." "Wow Pixiemon. So you survived the reconstruction of the Digiworld?" Matt asked. "Yup,   
and you two did a great job defeating the Dark Masters and Apocalypsemon but…" "But what Pixiemon?"   
T.K. asked. "Hold it!" "Oh no! Gabumon what are those things?" Matt asked his Digimon. ~~ That's   
BSBmon. It likes music and its attack is Killer Scream. The other one is N*Mon. Its attack is Song That   
Sticks In Your Head (STSIYH). They are both Ultimate. ~~~ "Do your stuff guys." T.K. tells them. ***   
Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon *** "Angemon, I'll deal with   
BSBmon. You take N*Mon." Garurumon said to Angemon. "Howling Blaster." BSBmon put up his   
hand and the beam of ice just bounced off his hand. "Killer Scream!" BSBmon screamed. "My ears!"   
Garurumon said. *** Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon. *** "Wolf Claw!" It hits BSBmon hard   
but he is still up. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon screams as he fires a bunch at N*Mon. BSBmon and N*Mon   
both fall down. "Hey N*Mon," BSBmon said to him. "I hate to do this but I need your power." BSBmon   
attacked N*Mon, disintegrating him and gaining his power. "I'm stronger now, I have the strength of a   
Mega!" BSBmon taunted. He fired a blast at Pixiemon, killing him. WereGarurumon went back to   
Gabumon. "Then maybe you need a Mega to battle you!" *** Gabumon warp Digivolve to   
MetalGarurumon *** "Oh no." BSBmon said. (The "Hey Digimon" song starts playing) "Ice Wolf   
Claw!" MetalGarurumon defeated BSBmon then went back to Tsunimon. Angemon became Patamon.   
What is happing at Tai's house? And where are Palamon, Goamon and Gatomon? Find out in Chapter 5.   
Chapter 5- Shortest chapter  
At Tai's house: "Gatomon!" Kari said seeing as her friend appears in her house. "Kari, I believe   
you left this in the Digiworld last time." Gatomon said giving Kari her whistle. "Thanks Gatomon." Kari   
told her. "Tai do you hear that?" Agumon asked. "No, I don't hear anything." Agumon looked scared.   
"There's someone…. Right… outside…the…door…" Suddenly two sharp spikes popped through the door.   
"Snimon!" Gatomon screamed ~~ Snimon, bug, flying, evil, ultimate ~~ ***Agumon digivolve to   
Greymon Gatomon digivolve to… oh wait I'm already a champion ? *** "Nova Blast, Lightning Scratch."   
Snimon avoided them both. Suddenly he just exploded. Everyone turned around and saw Perromon   
standing there. "He became good. He was trying to help you. I had to destroy him." Perromon smiled   
evilly. *** Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon, Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman *** "Echoing   
Bark!" "Heaven's Charge!" The Bark went into Angewoman's attack, making Angewoman stronger.   
Suddenly they both went back to Agumon and Gatomon. *** Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon,   
Gatomon warp digivolve to Megadramon. *** Just to make things worst, Magentawoman showed up to   
help Perromon. TBC  
  
The 9th Digidestioned  
Chapter 6- The last two rookies  
"Terra Force!" "Dra Beam!" Both of the Megas attacked Perromon but he jumped out of the way   
of them both. Meanwhile at Izzy's house… "Hey girls I got a e-mail from Gennai!" Izzy called to Sandra   
and Sora. "Izzy, Sandra and Sora you have to get to Tai's house right away! Magentawoman and   
Perromon are attacking him!" All three hurried to Tai's house to help. At Tai's house… "Pink dot   
Syndrome, Echoing Bark!" Just in the knick of time, Birdramon picked up WarGreymon and   
Megadramon. "Thanks guys." Kari told them. *** Birdramon digivolve to Garudumon Chelmon   
digivolve to Phemon *** "Wing Blade!" "Terra Force!" "Dra Beam!" "Psychic Shock" Perromon was   
hit by all four, running away. Now the Digidestions had to fight Magentawoman. "Izzy, can I help battle?"   
Tentomon asked. "Go ahead Tentomon, this is prodigious!" ***Tentomon warp digivolve to   
HerculesKabutarymon! *** "Giga Electro Shocker!" This, combined with every one else's attacks, was   
enough to make Magentawoman run away. Megadramon went to Salamon, WarGreymon went to   
Koromon, Phemon went to Chelmon, Garudumon went to Biomon, and HerculesKabutarymon went to   
Motimon. At Mimi's house… "Joe why hasn't Palamon came yet? You have Goamon and everyone else   
called, saying they have everyone." Joe was over at Mimi's house. Mimi was very upset over not having   
Palamon come. "What if Magentawoman managed to kill her before she came to this world! Then we will   
never be able to save these two worlds again!" "Mimi calm down!" Joe told her. "Why should I?" Mimi   
countered. "Because if you'd turn around you'd see Palamon being teleported to you room." Joe told her.   
Mimi turned around and saw her best friend appear. "Palamon!" "Mimi!" "Come on you three it's time to   
go find Magentawoman again." Goamon told them. "And I have a feeling the final battle with her will   
start soon… Will the final battle with Magentawoman be soon? Fine out in Chapter 7  
The 9th Digidestioned  
Chapter 7- Four down, Five to go.   
"Well," said Joe. "Let's go find Magentawoman and Perromon!" "Let's go get em!" Said   
Motimon. "You don't have to look far." Everyone turned around and saw them both standing there. "But,   
first, beat these 3!" ~~~ Jolmon- an electric Digimon, Champion type. Flamon- a fire Digimon that's   
Ultimate. Vapomon- a water/ice type Digimon that's Mega stage. ~~~ *** Koromon digivolve to   
Agumon, Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Motimon digivolve to Tentomon, Tentomon digivolve to   
Kabutarymon, Kabutarymon digivolve to MegaKabutarymon, Nyramon digivolve to Salamon, Salamon   
warp digivolve to Megadramon! *** "The rest of you better save your strength for the other battles!" Tai   
told them. "Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked Jolmon with. "Horn Buster!" MegaKabutarymon attacked   
Flamon. "Dra Beam!" Megadramon attacked Vapomon. All three were destroy. "Hahahaha!" Perromon   
said. "Those weren't even real Digimon. They are programmed to release gas when defeated that makes   
the Digimon to weak to battle!" The gas hit MegaKabutarymon and Megadramon but Greymon dodged it   
and went back to Agumon. "Now," Magentawoman told them. "May the final battle begin!" *** Agumon   
warp digivolve to WarGreymon, Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon, Biomon warp digivolve to   
Phenixmon, Goamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudamon, Patamon digivolve to   
Angemon, Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!*** "Chelmon, you wait. I don't want you to fight   
unless you absolutely need to!" Sandra told her. "No wonder you got the crest of Curtsy." Chelmon   
responded. "Perromon, you wait, I want to battle these 6 first." Magentawoman told him. "Pink Dot   
Syndrome!" "Terra Force!" WarGreymon's ball of energy became covered with pink dots and turned   
around, hitting WarGreymon. "WarGreymon!" Tai screamed running over to his fallen friend as he de-  
digivolved back to Koromon. "Mimi, whether you want me to or not I'm going to help!" Palamon told   
her. ** Palamon warp digivolve to Rosemon. ** "Me to Sandra!" Chelmon told her. "Oh no your not!"   
Sandra said holding her back. "Let me fight!" "Never, it's to dangerous." Chelmon stopped fighting   
Sandra but as soon as Sandra let go of her, *** Chelmon digivolve to Phemon *** TBC  
The 9th Digidestioned  
Chapter 8- Super?  
*** Phemon digivolve to MetalPhemon! *** ~~ MetalPhemon, Ultimate, Psychic attack ~~   
"Everyone else, let me deal with them!" "No way!" Phenixmon told her. "Let her." Tai told them. "I   
know that she wouldn't want to fight unless she was sure she could win. However, the rest of you stay   
digivolved just in case." "Psychic!" MetalPhemon's attack hit Magentawoman. "Nice shot, now it's my   
turn." Magentawoman told them. After one hit MetalPhemon went back to Chelmon. "Now, everyone   
else, attack!" Rosemon commanded. Everyone put up a great fight, but were no match against the high   
powered Mega. "NOOOOOO!" Chelmon yelled after the last one, Zudamon was de-digivolved." ***   
Chelmon warp digivolve to WarPhemon! *** "Err… Perromon, do you want to deal with these?" "No,   
you wanted to you can okay Magentawoman!" "Psychic Force!" WarPhemon yelled attacking   
Magentawoman. "Let's watch the fire works!" Joe said. Magentawoman exploded in a ball of light.   
"And now Perromon, it is your turn." WarPhemon told him." "Oh, no you're mistaken, Perromon   
digivolve to Goldenmon. ~~ Goldenmon, a step up from Mega told a level called Super, this is bad! ~~   
"Tai, what can we do? Everyone else is to weak to Digivolve again!" Sandra yelled at him. "Well, this is   
up to WarPhemon then." Tai said with no fear in his voice. He crest glowed with Courage. "Good luck,   
my friends." Matt said as his crest glowed with Friendship. Sora's crest glowed with Love. Izzy's glowed   
out of Knowledge. Joe's Reliability made his crest glow. "Sincerity." Mimi whispered as her crest started   
to glow. T.K. and Kari, who were holding hands, had Hope and Light in their glowing crests. Finally,   
Sandra's crest started to glow with Courtesy. A beam went out of every crest hitting WarPhemon. What   
will this power of the Crest's do? Find out in part 9!  
The 9th Digidestioned.  
Part 9- The End?  
All 9 crest's hit WarPhemon causing her to Digivolve! *** WarPhemon transform digivolve to   
SuperRoNicaPheJoLerChelmon. *** ~~ Muh ha, ha! Now we have a Super on our team! ~~ "Attack of   
Friends!" SuperRoNicaPheJoLerChelmon yelled. Perromon exploded as SRNPJLCmon went back to a   
Digi-egg. "Hey, E-mail from Gennai!" Izzy yelled out. "Good job, you 9 but now, you must go to the   
Digi world. New bad guys, new good guys, and new adventures wait for you there. I will open the portal   
shortly." Sandra looked up in the direction of her house. "What's wrong?" Izzy said walking up to   
Sandra and giving her a little kiss. "I'll miss my sister, Abby." She said. "Come on, the portal is open."   
Izzy told her.   
A/N: Sandra and Abby are my sisters so I thought it would be fun to put them in. Look for a 10th   
Digidestioned soon. Once she comes, everyone on the team will be able to have a girlfriend / boyfriend.   
Tai / Sora, Sandra / Izzy, T.K. / Kari, and should I make it Joe / Mimi or Matt/ Mimi? Tell me! Note: I   
will write a fan Fic of anything for the person who can figure out how I came up with Sandra's Digimon   
names. If you watch NBC on Thursday you should know it already! The first I hear of will request   
anything and I will write it, providing I can, meaning I would be able to write about Gundam Wing or   
anything I don't know anything about. Good luck!  



End file.
